Doom Sentinels
The Doom Sentinels are a venerable Loyalist Adeptus Astartes Chapter created during the 3rd Founding from the Salamanders. Known for their ruthlessness and determination, the Doom Sentinels have garnered a reputation of being absolutely merciless towards their enemies, or protecting the people of the Imperium. Along with being one of the few loyalist chapters to still used chain-axes, the Doom Sentinels are noted to have enhanced strength surpassing what Space Marines are supposed to have, as well as greater durability. This mutation has been greatly used by the Doom Sentinels due to their chosen fighting style. History The Doom Sentinels are a Successor Chapter of the Salamanders, created as a part of the 3rd Founding in 001.M32. Their homeworld, Quicksilver II, was technically a part of Segmentum Ultima, but was also near the border of Segementum Obscurus. The selection of said planet was of strategic value. Its position would enable the Doom Sentinels to intercept possible Chaos incursions from the Eye of Terror, as well as prevent them from reaching any Imperial planets in Ultima, or reinforce Cadia. Along with that, the planet is also rich in minerals that are beneficial not just for the neighboring planets, but for the Imperium itself. Many of the humans on the planet mine the metal buried within the planet, overseen by the Doom Sentinels, and with the assistance of Tech-Priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Chapter Homeworld The planet Quicksilver II is classified as both a Quarry World, Mining World and Civilized World. The majority of the planet consists of high mountains with only one-third being of forests and grasslands. The flatlands and valleys serve as the foundation for the settlements on the planet. Much of the mountains and caves are filled with valuable resources, mainly different types of metals. This makes the planet of importance for the Imperium as much of the neighboring worlds depend on the materials mined on Quicksilver II, as well as the Doom Sentinels. There are man-made roads located on the planet, enabling the inhabitants to interact with one another move about safely. Their villages are protected by high stone and metal walls, from wild animals and bandits. Along with that, the planet experiences harsh climates every now and then, such as hailstorms, blizzards, rainstorms and thunderstorms. Fortress-Monastery The Fortress-Monastery that the Doom Sentinels reside is known as the Vindication. It is built deep within the tallest and most crowded mountains on the planet. Very rare is the weather around the fortress pleasant, as it is motly surrounded by dark clouds that can disrupt enemy scanners, with the Doom Sentinels having adjust theirs to counter it. The addition of shields around the fortress and the nearby area were also placed in order to protect the structure and any transports that were moving. About half of the fortress is seen outside, while the rest is within the mountain. There are no means to reach the fortress on foot, thus the only way to get there is by air transport. Furthermore, the fortress is equipped with AA guns for repelling attackers. Notabale Campaigns *'7th Black Crusade (811.M37)': *'13th Black Crusade' (999.M41): During Abaddon's most recent crusade, Quicksilver II was attacked by a combine force of both Black Legion and World Eater marines. The Doom Sentinels and Planetary Defense Force waged a ten month long defense against the attacks, suffering heavy losses. By the time reinforcements arrived, the Doom Sentinels were reduced to only 100 men strong. Fortunately with the return of Primarch Roboute Guilliman, who was now the Lord Commander of the Imperium, sent the heavily depleted chapter reinforcements in the form of the Primaris Space Marines. Soon the survivors also became Primaris Space Marines. *'Indomitus Crusade': Chapter Organization Officer Ranks *'Doom Lord': *'Captain': *'Lieutenant': Specialist Ranks *'Chief Librarian': *'Librarian': *'Reclusiarch': *'Chaplain': *'Chief Apothecary': *'Apothecary': *'Master of the Forge': *'Techmarine': Line Ranks *'Veteran Sergeant': *'Sergeant': *'Battle-Brother': *'Scout Marine': *'Neophyte': Specialized Units *'Doom Squads': Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Gene-Seed The Doom Sentinels' gene-seed is stable, and has allowed the chapter to gain a great number of recruits, useful after the events of the 'Ghost War' where they lost a great number of battle-brothers. However, studies have shown several mutations in the chapter, particularly the Biscopea and the Larraman's Organ. Concerning the Biscopea, this implant is what gives a Space Marine enhanced physical combat ability and survivability. However, a Doom Sentinel's strength is the same as a Space Marine wearing Terminator Armor, with their durability being enough to withstand a strike from a power weapon. This has made them formidable against opponents who normally possess strength greater than a normal Space Marine. The trait has also made the chapter a point of interest to the Adeptus Mechanicus, hoping to learn more of how this came to be. This trait was passed on to the Primaris Space Marines who were inducted into the chapter. It was further enhanced by Sinew Coils unique only to the Primaris Space Marines. Such a trait also granted the Doom Sentinels endurance that exceeds that of other chapters. A trait found even in the Salamanders, the Doom Sentinel Astartes can withstand some of the most dangerous environments without trouble, capable of fighting at full peak for long hours. Even when critically wounded, the psychological and physical endurance of the Doom Sentinels allow them to continue fighting even long past when they should've fallen. Thus, the chapter has earned a reputation of being incredibly useful in long-term engagements or facing large numbers of foes. Another notable trait, though not as well known as the former, is that all Doom Sentinels possess a strong healing factor. Many times a Doom Sentinel will be shot, hacked and other damage inflicted to their body, and yet these wounds heal rapidly and the Astartes enters the battle soon after. Magos Biologis after theorized a change in the Larraman's Organ, which enables the Space Marine to clot the blood lost from wounds, and creating scar tissues in a matter of seconds, effectively preventing massive blood loss and infection of the wound. For the Doom Sentinels, though, this is near instantaneous, that the battle-brother does not even notice they have been wounded while fighting. Despite this, the trait does not allow them to survive fatal blows nor reattach severed limbs. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Doom Sentinels rely heavily on close combat, making use of their unique mutation. From there they use an assortment of range and melee weapons, including heavy weapons like the Heavy Bolter and Heavy Flamer. Melee weapons such as the chain-weapons and power weapons are also used frequently. Supported by vehicles, especially Land Speeders, the Doom Sentinels are nigh-unstoppable once in a battle. This also aligns with their favor of rapid assault, swiftly attacking the enemy before they have the chance to prepare or counterattack, striking from all sides at once. In this situation, Assault and Attack Bikes, combined with Assault Marine Squads, are greatly used in order to disorient the enemy. In addition, the chapter has became famous for its prowess in attrition. The Doom Sentinels are experts in fighting long-term campaigns, whether on offense or defense. Many times, when others would've collapsed from the sheer exhaustion of constant fighting, the Doom Sentinels remain firm and not fatigued in the slightest. This has allowed them to fight without end, overwhelming the enemy when they collapse from tiredness, weakening them so that the Doom Sentinels may move in for the kill. Even the Death Guard Traitor Legion, once known for their own prowess of attrition warfare, have fallen to the Doom Sentinels in terms of stamina and endurance. Deathwatch Service Chapter Recruitment Chapter Beliefs Notable Doom Sentinels *'Doom Lord Eran Nolzak': Formerly Captain of the 5th Company, Eran Nolzak was noted to be a skilled craftsman as he was warrior. He was the highest ranking survivor after the attack on Quicksilver II by the Black Legion and World Eaters. Eran was immediately selected to become the new Doom Lord (Chapter Master) and also became the first to become a Primaris Space Marine. Relics Chapter Fleet Chapter Appearance Chapter Colors The Doom Sentinels primarily wears dark green coloured power armour. The Imperialis or Aquila on the chest guard (when worn) is silver in colour, as is the shoulder pauldron trim. A bronze coloured, open-faced squad specialty symbol is worn on the right shoulder pauldron or alternatively on the right greave (Tactical, Devastator, Assault or Veteran) which designates squad type. A gothic numeral displayed by the squad specialty symbol designates squad number. The bronze coloured squad number on the left poleyn (knee guard) or greave indicates company number. Chapter Badge The Chapter's badge is loosely based upon their parent chapter. A a dragon's skull with golden horns is the main badge, while most veterans and officers have one covered slightly in green scales and hollowed eyes. Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Doom Sentinels About the Doom Sentinels Gallery Category:Imperium Category:Salamanders Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Primarch11 Category:3rd Founding